1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus having a plurality of display units including a movable display unit.
2. Related Art
JP10-004509A discloses an imaging apparatus including two types of display units, a viewfinder and a monitor. The imaging apparatus includes an eye proximity sensor. When the proximity of the user's eye to the viewfinder is sensed by the eye proximity sensor, the monitor display is turned off. When the eye proximity is not sensed, the viewfinder display is turned off. By this control, an imaging apparatus which is easy to operate and capable of reducing wasted power consumption is implemented.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in the above-described JP10-004509A, when the display switching between the viewfinder and the monitor is set to “manual switching” instead of “automatic switching” which is performed based on the detection result of the eye proximity sensor, and the setting is performed to turn off the viewfinder display (turn on the monitor display), even if the user looks through the viewfinder, nothing is displayed on the viewfinder. In such circumstances, when the user wants to check a subject by looking through the viewfinder, he/she needs to take the trouble to perform an operation to turn on the viewfinder display. Thus, the operation becomes troublesome, causing a problem of poor usability.